In Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) protocol, a star topology is used in a BLE network, which enables an electrical device, such as a smart phone and a personal computer, to establish a point-to-point BLE connection with one or more BLE devices, such as a BLE mouse. The transmission distance between the electrical device and the BLE device is usually within 10 meters. However, if the electrical device needs to obtain a current status of one of the BLE devices in the BLE network and to control it to perform certain actions, the electrical device should be positioned close to the BLE device, which is not convenient. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a device and method to establish a BLE mesh network in order to achieve a longer Bluetooth transmission distance.